Until One Day
by Aoki-The-Hedgehog
Summary: Amy's routine was always the same: chase Sonic, fail, and repeat the next day. What if something threw her routine off balance? A black hedgehog perhaps? No that wouldn't happen... Would it? ShadAmy
1. Where Hopeful Beginnings Drench

Everything seemed to be only a routine until that one day…

(Station Square) 2:00 pm

"You think he'll get tired now…" as a pink hedgehog sighed and threw her head down in defeat, knowing she can never catch up to **him**.

"Why can't you ever stay in one place for once Sonikku?" she then said as she wiped off some dust off her slightly bright red dress. Unfortunately for Amy, just when she started to pace herself, her blue admiration was already just a blur in an instant. Right when she couldn't see him anymore she heard an echo as her ears perked to hear what her blue hedgehog was trying to say to her.

After 2 seconds of concentrating on her hearing senses she finally understood what he said, '_Catch Ya Later Amy_!' she heard as his presence starting getting even more further than it already was.

"Wait Sonniku!" Amy tried to pace herself to catch up to him, however, her persistence didn't last very long as she tripped over a rock, falling flat on her face (AN: Just like the thing she does in the game boy games!) staying there for 20 minutes not caring about the people walking right past her, looking at Amy oddly with confused expressions on their faces.

After her 20 minutes of moping on the floor, she wiped gravel off her face only to look disappointed as she walked into the train station over to Tails' house. '_He probably might know where Sonnikku is, I hope!' _Amy thoughtcheerfully while buying her train ticket to the Mystic Ruins.

Just like she always did every single day.

(Mystic Ruins) 10:08 pm

Arriving at her stop, Amy jumped off the train and kicked a pebble off the train stop, sighing heavily, not wondering what time it is or how the stars but only thinks of her one "**_true_**" love Sonic.

'_Oh, Sonic, why do you always run from me_? _Why won't you like me?_' Amy thought brushing her pink quills.

"Is it my hair?"

The thought ended quickly, though, as a comet, no a meteor! Hurtling to the waterfall next to Tails' Workshop. Amy quickly tries to find any shelter to avoid any injuries as well as getting her hair wet. Unfortunately, there was no nearby area for such a situation as the meteor hurriedly crashes down near the waterfall, making a mini-tsunami towards Amy, splashing the poor hedgehog and soaking her like there was no tomorrow.

After the effect of the collision, she stands up from the force that pushed her down on the ground and stomps angrily to the site where the meteor impacted in. That crazy rock just ruined her perm! But just as she unfolded her hammer to pound the hell out of that meteor (AN: Not even Mother Nature should mess with Amy!) she stops suddenly and drops her Piko Piko Hammer as she dashes toward the site noticing not a meteor; but a hedgehog with black fur and red stripes on his quills in an unconscious state.

"Shadow?"

**AN:** I edited some parts of my story so every one can read it better. I might try to edit the others as well so it becomes even less confusing. D


	2. Awkward Reunion

AN: I'm very sorry for accidentally punctuating wrong and putting comas everywhere. This chapter will be better punctuated, longer, and be spelled better. Enjoy! And if you played Sonic Adventure then you'd know about the waterfall I was talking about, just checking, that's all! Woo!

**Chap.2: Awkward Reunion**

(Mystic Ruins) 10:20 pm

At first, Amy wondered if this was really the 'Ultimate Life Form'; since she remembered the last time she thought she saw Shadow; it was just a clone of him…

However, clone or not, Amy couldn't, in good conscience, leave the poor hedgehog lying there with the waterfall thrashing at him. So she went inside the lake near the waterfall falling in the water a few times, not minding since she was wet to begin with from the wave that splashed her earlier.

As Amy tried to enter inside the waterfall, she could already feel the strong pressure pulling her down from contact with the rushing water. However, it didn't stop her as she was not the kind of person to give up that easily, especially when someone she knew, well sort of: is in danger. After strong determination, and protection from her arms covering her head, she finally made it to Shadow's unconscious body.

'_Now, how do I get him out?_' Amy pondered, trying hard to think and keep herself and Shadow from drowning in the waterfall. Amy then snapped her fingers as she gave Shadow a small tug from his spot, but like her bad luck; miscalculated her plan and he fell on top of her, causing both of them topple over and let the waterfall pull them under the lake nearly drowning them; if the lake wasn't a bit shallow.

Amy, luckily, still was conscious as she swam up and dragged Shadow, trying to swim to dry land. She then threw Shadow up unto the ground very carefully when it was close for Shadow to be easily thrown safely. Amy quickly dragged herself out of the water and lay down on the muddy grass gasping for oxygen with a smile plastered on her face.

'_I hope he thanks me after this' _Amy thought to herself as she tilted her head towards Shadow, but he looked a bit pale than his normal toned skin. That's when it finally hit her; he must've had water in his lungs from the waterfall!

She looked around for any help or a lifeguard, but mentally slapped herself knowing that it was night and she was at a lake, not a local community pool! Fortunately, she luckily remembered the time when she stalked her "Boyfriend" in his swimming class to learn how to , obviously, swim, but the blue hedgehog quitted just as they moved on to the lesson on to float on water.

"CPR…", Amy said to herself as she moved her gloved hands to her lips. "But, my first kiss was supposed to be with my Sonic, not Shadow!" Amy whined, but stopped as Shadow's skin color started turning paler each passing second.

"Shadow… please don't be mad with me, but I don't want to see you dead so...", Amy muttered under her breath; drawing her lips closer to Shadow's a bit slowly. _'It's for a good cause, a good cause, a good cause..._' but stopped thinking as her lips finally locked onto Shadow's, breathing in his mouth to give him air, while also starting to feel a bit flushed at this at the same time.

After what seemed like hours, she then quickly let her lips move away as she started to see Shadow's skin color turn back to normal; he started coughing out water but was still unconscious.

"Why am I blushing?" Amy stated, and touching her face, but couldn't tell if it was that she was sick or very flustered from 'kissing' Shadow. _'Why do I feel so weird? I only felt this way for Sonic not… Shadow.'_ Glaring at the dark hedgehog lying there, asleep, mainly mad for stealing one of the biggest highlights of her lifetime.

"Well, he does look like Sonic-kun in a strange way…"

She violently then shook her head getting the comment out of her thoughts.

"No! I only like SSSOOOONNNNIIIIIIKKKKKUUUUNNN!" Yelling, she made practically all the birds start to caw and move to a deeper part of the jungle so they wouldn't hear her obsessive screaming.

Just then, a gold kitsune came out of a workshop yawning in his polka-dotted PJs, "Amy, is that you?" looking half asleep and rubbing his heavy eyelids. "Tails, am I glad to see you!" Amy said cheerfully, running to the fox, but suddenly dropping to the ground!

"Amy!" Tails immediately woke up immediately from concern for his friend as he rushed to her. '_Why is my sight getting blurry and my legs starting to feel like jell-o?_' Amy thought, but then remembered the fact she'd gotten sick from rescuing the Ultimate Life Form.

She didn't care and only went to tell Tails…

"Tails... You won't believe who I saved, it's…!" but just when Amy was going to finish her sentence, she collapsed in an instant…

(Tails' Workshop) 9:54 am

"Hhhhmmmmm…" was the sound Amy made as she slowly started to stir from her slumber.

"What happened?" she mumbled, trying to stand up, but couldn't as she flopped down on whatever she was laying on; which was Tails' own bed.

"You saved Shadow Amy!" as Tails popped up with a grin on his face, causing her to almost topple over Tails' bed. However, Amy froze before she fell just when she saw Tails next to Shadow; looking very alive now and breathing, but was looking in another direction looking flustered?

"Morning Shadow!" Amy waved to him with a cheerful smile, hiding the fact she was really surprised to see him here, Shadow wasn't a mind reader, but quickly turned himself away from her showing only Amy his black, red-striped quills in back of him.

"Amy, tell me all about it! You were just like Sonic! I want to hear how you saved the 'Ultimate life form' from the diabolical _water_; hehehe, sounds more like Sonic to me since he doesn't like water more than him." Tails said in a sarcastic way as Shadow gave Tails a cold glare.

That's when Amy finally realized what felt a bit strange other than Shadow's reappearance, or sleeping in such a hard bed.

"Oh no Sonic! I almost forgot about him!" Amy yelled as she quickly tried to stand up and walk, but immediately fell on the floor crashing down, shaking the workshop a little. Shadow hearing the vibration, hurriedly turned around with surprise in his eyes and smirked a little. '_Amy's still got spunk in her body after going through so much to save me, what a nuisance._' Shadow thought wondering, and almost completely forgot she was still on the floor.

Tails giggled as he helped the pink hedgehog up to her knees, yet accidentally dropped her to his bed with Tail being dragged with her.

Shadow couldn't hold it in anymore, it was too good; he started to give a soft chuckle at the two stepping backward with his hands covering his mouth to not laugh, not noticing a wrench under him until it was too late. He suddenly tripped and landed hard on his back; making the other two laugh at Shadow's self-carelessness. The next thing they knew they were all laughing at each other, but knowing Shadow he quickly stopped and went back to his normal state of being the quiet, scowling hedgehog he was.

Tails and Amy then stopped right after Shadow halted his laughter; knowing that he felt embarrassed from acting like a different person in front of someone he's barely met.

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"Amy you're sick! You can't chase Sonic in this condition!" Tails said, trying to lighten the mood of the situation, and touching Amy's forehead, feeling her boiling temperature. "It's no wonder you've been blushing so much when you were sleeping."

Being a smart fox; he then informed Amy, "Amy you can't stay here, my workshop here is too cold, which will only make you even sicker, why don't you go to your house and rest there?" "Oh fine, I'll leave then." She responded, feeling disappointed she wouldn't see her beloved Sonic on such a lovely day for love.

Amy stood up; feeling a bit dizzy and weak, but told Tails that she'd be fine. "Why don't you take Shadow with you too?"

Amy as well as Shadow felt their ears twitch strangely, but Amy still kept her cool. She then asked, "Why? I'll be fine by myself!" giving a thumbs-up; making her feel a bit more nauseous than she already was.

Tails didn't buy it.

"No, as a friend; I recommend that you take Shadow along since I have to modify some features on my X-Tornado, and Sonic isn't here to take you to your apartment either. Secondly, it's not safe to walk around with a fever alone either. You also won't mind Shadow living in your house? I only have a bed for myself, that's why I always never let Sonic sleep here. "

Amy wanted to argue to at least not take Shadow with her, but she knew her friend had a really good point.

"Okay... Shadow'll come." As she put her head down in defeat. Now it was Shadow's turn to be surprised, if he already wasn't.

(Mystic Ruins Train Station) 6:25 pm

"Alright Tails, sayonara! Achoo!" Amy spoke, sneezed, and waved good-bye to Tails as she and Shadow were getting inside the train. Tails waved back as the doors started closing and the train started moving.

"So Shadow, this is some awkward reunion huh? Me saving you, getting unconscious, and now moving in with me?" She spoke, glancing towards Shadow; seeing him stare out of the train windows.

He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them and suddenly replied in his neutral, cool tone , "Yeah, some things are better left unsaid." as he stared at Amy with his crimson eyes at her emerald ones.

Shadow quickly turned back to looking out at the window. She also stared out the window looking at the scenery; seeing the sunset going down blending with the city as the train moved closer and closer to it.

Amy then thought, '_I guess that some things are really best left unsaid…' _she shrugged the thought away with another one now occupying her mind_, 'but still...,_' she moved her gloved hands to her lips.

Amy glanced at Shadow once more and quickly turned away; making her face feel warm. _'If only Sonic-kun was this caring towards me!' _sighing lightly.

AN: I hope this second chapter turned out better than the first one! I also tried to correct as much as possible. Also sorry for the lag in updating too, I should probably work on it now. Whoops…? Anyway, plz R&R!


	3. Getting To Know You

**AN**: If anyone knows what happened in the last 2 chapters; Amy is going to her apartment with Shadow so she could feel better (And I don't mean THAT when she's going with Shadow to his apartment perverts.) Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I think I'll put Sonic in the next chapter.

**Chap. 3: Getting To Know You**

(Station Square) 1:12 am

"Welcome to Station-"'Square' was the last thing it was going to say before Shadow started to home attack the loudspeaker; exploding it into thousands of little pieces. He then muttered, "Weak piece of rubble." "Shadow! What'd you do that for?" as Amy rushed down the stairs; still sick; looking at the now destroyed loudspeaker. "It was harming our hearing senses with its obnoxious yelling." staring at it too with a smirk. "However I stopped it." pointing to himself; looking proud. They then both heard police sirens. "Let's get out of here!" Amy suddenly then grabbed Shadow's hand and ran for dear life out of the train station. "Shadow that was a loudspeaker not a killing machine! Sure it gets annoying but it didn't want to harm us in anyway." lecturing at the confused black hedgehog.

"I still don't get it…" rubbing his hands next to his chin thinking hard. "I told you it was only a machine that helps people not kill them Shadow." Looking at Shadow with a sarcastic look on her face. _'No, not now...'_ Amy then started to walk a bit slower; clutching to her chest heavily breathing. "What's wrong!" Shadow panicked as he saw Amy going slower and walking awkwardly in a strange way. "Amy! Amy!" were the last words she heard Shadow saying as she collapsed from sickness. _'Shadow, I need help…'_ as Amy's vision got blurrier.

It then started to rain…

"Shadow…?" Amy then said as she awoke from her _**'slumber.'**_ _'Why do I feel like I'm floating? It feels so good…'_ she then looked down noticing she was floating, no gliding!

Her vision started to clear and immediately saw Shadow carrying her and gliding across the roads, sidewalks, and rails while it was raining! "Put me down Shadow!", as Amy tried to fidget out of Shadow's grasp but failed from her illness. "You're awake" as he suddenly stopped to a screeching halt letting the rain pour on him so Amy wouldn't get more wet than she already was.

"Please put me down Shadow…"Amy muttered but she knew she was lying to herself and that she doesn't want to walk, I mean she was sick already why make it worse?

"Nope" as Shadow then started to pace himself to run, I mean glide!

Amy then felt relieved for no clue why she was. "Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there." Not looking at Amy directly. With some of the little energy she had Amy pointed to her apartment left with her hands. "Right over there…" she then fainted again looking at Shadow; closing her eyes. _'How can someone like you make me feel so good?'_ was Amy's last thought as she drifted to sleep.

(Amy's Apartment) 1:38 pm

"What time is it?" Amy whispered to herself looking at her digital clock dazedly on her pink bed. _'I guess it was all dream…?'_ trying to fight off her covers getting out of bed. Just when she got out though, a chill went down her spine noticing Shadow two inches away from her body! He stared at her with his ruby eyes with his same face expression he gave to everybody. "Stay in bed… you're sick." As Shadow slapped a wet rag of icy cold water unto Amy's forehead; sending her body back to bed quickly, making her blush heavily but threw her head over her light pink covers so Shadow wouldn't see.

After a couple minutes, Amy threw her covers off her forehead really hoping this was a dream but this time saw the black hedgehog sleeping! Sleeping! _'My God he's even leaning on a wall! How can he sleep like that?'_ Amy thought as she looked at Shadow snoring lightly. Amy started to giggle at Shadow's light snores making her feel a bit better.

She then got off her bed; holding a pillow and one part of her three-layered covers moving to Shadow slowly and quietly even though her illness gave her a headache for each step she took.

Amy carefully put Shadow onto the floor placing the pillow under his head and the cover over him very quietly.

_'Ah, he looks so kawaii!'_ looking at Shadow's sleeping state. Amy then nearly almost slapped herself for saying that, _'No! Only Sonic-kun is kawaii and no one else!'_ yelling in her mind. Amy's thought stopped though; as her illness started to kick in again making her fall on the floor next to Shadow.

_'Not now… this isn't fair.'_ She then immediately fell asleep again next to Shadow, waking him up from the "thump" he heard.

"What the!" as Shadow stared at Amy lying next to him in slumber. He then immediately backed away from her; noticing the cover and pillow as he stood up. "So, you did this for me huh?" looking at Amy. He couldn't help but blush red as he started to remember flashbacks of her helping him, saving him, and even make him feel happy?

"Just like Maria…" he then muttered as Shadow stood and picked up Amy from where she was lying on and carried her to the bed; laying her quietly down.

"Why do you keep helping me?" Shadow asked to Amy; knowing that she wouldn't answer at all since she was asleep. "Why?" he started ask her over and over again not understanding at all why she's going out of her way to help the black hedgehog out.

"Why can't I get you out of mind!" Shadow whispered with a frustrated tone in his voice as he pounded the wall right next to him.

However, just the minute he threw that punch to the wall it finally hit his head like a ton of bricks, "Uh-oh…" Shadow then realized he wasn't in the Space Colony anymore but Amy's house! He took a look at the now dented wall right next to him. Shadow knew what would happen if Amy woke up to see a dented wall right in her face. He shuddered at the thought.

Shadow then left Amy's room and looked around her apartment luckily finding wood, a pair of nails, and a hammer in Amy's kitchen. (AN: Why she has that in her kitchen was a random thing.--;)

"Time to get to work", Shadow went to the spot he dented the wall and started to quietly fix it…

Amy's Apartment (5:00) pm

"What a nice nap I feel so much better now!" Amy yelled as she stretched out her arms and stood up without any difficulty. "Now to go find my So-"but stopped frozen as she saw one part of her walls with wood and nails all over it. "What happened?" as Amy stood in shock looking at her deformed wooden wall. "Get off!" that's when Amy then noticed something under her feet moving but was too late as she fell down to the ground hitting her head on the back of her head.

"Yeowch!" was the sound Amy had made as her head impacted with the side of her bed. "You were stepping on me so I had to do something…" Amy heard from a mutter as she tried to stand up to see Shadow having his arms crossing his chests looking at her. "At least help a lady in distress Shadow!" Shadow then given Amy a hand to help her up to her feet.

Amy then noticed Shadow holding nails and a hammer on one hand. "Shadow did you do that?" she pointed at the wooden wall as Shadow followed the direction of her finger and sweat dropped. "Hmph, what if I did?" trying to smirk at Amy hoping that he didn't make a wrong move or its curtains for him. Amy immediately smiled at the black hedgehog flicking his nose too. "You forgot to color it pink silly Shadow!" as she left the room and returned with a bucket of pink paint and 2 paintbrushes like they were trophies.

He couldn't believe it; Amy just forgave that quickly to him! He tried to hide his embarrassment by giving her the silent treatment but that didn't stop her, not by a long shot! However she got the wrong idea of why he was doing that to her. "Hey Shadow! You have to help me paint as well since it looks like you're the one who broke my wall! You have to help me paint it or is pink not your favorite color?" Amy stared at Shadow for a couple of minutes but sighed in defeat.

Amy then gave her trademark smile to him, "I'll be right back!" she dashed out of her room and came back, holding something behind her gloved hands; smiling even more cheerfully then she usually did. "Guess what I'm holding Shadow!" He snapped at Amy saying at her, "A picture of Sonic…" _'Bet I'm right…'_ Shadow thought knowing how much of a fanatic Amy was to her Sonic. "Wrong! Try again!" as Amy's smile then turned to a grin. Shadow almost nearly fell over _'I'm wrong?'_ he thought to himself feeling a bit pathetic for being the _**'Ultimate Life Form'**_ and yet; he can't even guess correctly on some stupid game!

"I give you a hint it looks like you! But it isn't!" "I give up, I despise riddles…" glaring at the wooden wall as if it was his foe. "It's black and red paint!" she then threw the two buckets of paint unto Shadow; almost nearly painting him but he fortunately catched them before they got near him.

"Surprised?" as Amy walked over to Shadow; looking at him happily. _'My god he looked so funny!'_ Amy thought seeing Shadow's facial expression when she threw the cans of paint to him. "I hate surprises too you know." Shadow said coldly to Amy but he knew he enjoyed it only a little. Amy frowned at him in despair looking like she was about to cry but then shook her head violently as she turned her frown upside down. _'No! I can't let that get to me! I'm Amy Rose, but why does my heart ache so badly now? This never even happened with Sonic-kun and he always says some mean things to me…'_ she pondered but stopped abruptly as Amy noticed Shadow eying her suspiciously.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's start painting!" Amy then picked up her paintbrush, dipped it into the black paint and started to paint with Shadow mimicking the pink hedgehog like a 3-year old trying to mimic an adult driving a car.

After a while of silence Shadow; with a lot of courage; asked, "Where did you get so much paint from?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a boring question to make a conversation. "Oh my paint? Tails gave it to me for a Happy Birthday present when I turned 12; I never really liked art so I never used it much. Why?" still a bit in shock that Shadow; this Shadow; had asked her a question! "Just to get to know you better…" Shadow replied to Amy blushing even brighter than the red can of paint. Amy almost nearly squealed from hearing that. "You know Shadow you're the first person to tell me that not even Sonic told me that ever! He never even gave me a present on my birthday…" Amy's ears started to droop down remembering that flashback.

_Amy's Flashback_

_"Thanks everybody for coming really I'm so happy! But where's Sonic?" " Amy about that, um, Sonic couldn't come he was, uhh… sick! Yeah sick! Sorry." Tails said. "Oh, that's ok Tails really… really…"_

Shadow started to see Amy on the verge on tears but he knew he couldn't do anything except…

"Shadow?" Amy said in surprise as she then immediately was hugged from the black hedgehog. Amy immediately started crying on his shoulder even though she knew this wasn't Sonic. However the moment didn't last very long as Shadow pushed Amy away from him quickly turning away from her.

Amy couldn't help it; she asked, "Shadow… why'd you hug me?" blushing at the hedgehog right next to her. "Don't think I like you or anything I only did that because you looked pathetic crying and it doesn't suit you at all!" Shadow yelled trying to act all tough and mighty. He then went back to painting the wall not staring back at Amy.

"If that's what you say Shadow-kun…" Amy then let out a light giggle a she picked up her brush and dipped it in her pink paint and drew herself on the wall. 'Whatever you say…'

_'Getting to know me…?'_ she let out another giggle _'I also want to get to know you too!'_ As Amy smiled to herself cheerfully like she always was… A cheerful pink hedgehog.

**AN**: I'm not done writing the story yet if you think that I am! I hope I got their character right though… I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to R&R!


	4. Twinkled Chaos

**AN:** Sorry for not updating in a long time! It's just that I go on Gaia and I went to Italy for vacation; also I moved from my old home and didn't have internet for the next couple of days. Anyways enjoy this chapter of Until One Day alright? X3 Oh yeah Shadow and Amy went to sleep after the third chapter okay?

(SPOILER) Oh yeah in Sonic Heroes, Team Dark's ending showed that in Eggman's ship all the Shadows in cockpits like the one Shadow was in making the Shadow in Sonic Heroes not the real one. (SPOILER)

**Chap.4: Twinkled Chaos**

(Amy's apartment) 10:00 am

"Hey Amy! Hello?" a voice rang out in the apartment as Amy stood up knowing who's voice it was. "Sonic? Oh Sonic-kun you came to see me!" as Amy instantly woke up and got off her pink bed and quickly dressed up. She ran to him as quickly as her legs can take her but just when she got in range to hug her blue hero, Sonic saw something catch his eye and went right past her causing the cheerful hedgehog to have her head hit the ground.

"Ouch!" Amy yelled in annoyance as she rubbed her head from the collision with the floor. She took a glance a Sonic to see what distracted him from the moment she longed for so long. She pouted as she wiped the dust off her red dress, '_Shadow…_'

"Well look who came back from the dead alive and breathing!" Sonic said mockingly showing a carefree grin to a half-awake Shadow. The black hedgehog then replied in his usual tone, "You know, you need to get away from my face before I count to 10."

Sonic looked at Shadow saying, "And what if I don't?" getting in his fighter's position. This time Shadow didn't reply to him or anything but only count, "10…"

Amy immediately stood up knowing that if she doesn't stop Shadow soon her apartment will become a battle zone!

"9…" "8…" "7…" "6…" Shadow then started to say it more aggravated, "5…!" "4…!"

"C'mon I can beat you anytime, anywhere, and any place!" Sonic said with confidence in his tone of voice.

Amy was too far away from Shadow so she did the unexpected.

She immediately started to lunge herself at him yelling, "Shadow nnnoooo!" like a bomb was going to trigger and explode.

"3…!" "2…!" "1…-wha?" was the last thing Shadow said as he fell down with Amy on top of him.

Sonic dropped his stance as he collapsed onto the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Wow! And here I thought Amy only had a crush on me!" he said wiping tears from his eyes. Amy and Shadow blushed madly. "G-get off!" Shadow said angrily as he pushed Amy so he can stand up.

Amy stood up and then thought, 'Why does everyone keep on hitting me?'

She then asked Sonic who was still snickering a bit from the incident that just happened. "Hey Sonic-kun why are you here?"

He then stood up and then said, "Oh yeah! Tails told me you didn't feel well so I bought tickets to Twinkle Park for the both of us to make you feel better! However I guess you're not feeling sick anymore but you still want to go?" Amy felt her heart soar over a thousand heavens as hearts shaped in her eyes and her adrenaline came to a breaking limit of insanity. Gleefully; Amy then replied, "Hai! Sonic-kun I'd go out with you any day!" as she hugged the blue hedgehog like dear life.

It then struck Amy like a ton of bricks, Shadow couldn't come! She stood up and then looked over at Shadow who was looking at a wall bored. 'Amy this is your only chance to go out with Sonic! This only comes once in lifetime! Shadow will be okay by himself.'

However as much as she wanted to go with Sonic she really wanted Shadow to come with them too! Her mind kept denying it but her heart kept telling her to take the hedgehog no matter how hard she tried.

Finally, she gave up and then walked up to Shadow, who quickly glanced at her like he expected she'd do that. "Hey Shadow… do you want to come with Sonic and me? We're going to have a lot of fun together! It'd be very nice since you never went there and you can try the roller coasters and buy some cotton candy especially the-"

"Fine." Shadow muttered.

Amy's ears perked up as she heard his comment but she wanted him to say it louder just for fun. "What'd you say Shadow?" "I said fine." He said in a normal tone however Amy was still not satisfied. She brought one of her hands to her ears and asked again, "Sorry but can you speak louder?" Shadow then turned pissed as he yelled at the pink hedgie, "I said fine!"

Amy hugged Shadow immediately right there and then. "Why didn't you say so silly?" as she giggled into his ear causing him to blush again.

Sonic felt his blue quills twitch suddenly as Amy hugged Shadow. 'Why is she hugging Shadow? I thought she only liked me…' "Hey hold on there Amy! I only have tickets for two! Not three!" he said nervously.

"That's why I'm going to buy the third one!" she said happily at him wondering, 'Is Sonic-kun getting jealous?'

"Okay now! Let's get this show on the road!" Amy said holding her index finger up in the air.

(Twinkle Park) 2:00 pm

"What'd you call me faker?" "You heard what I said! You're a hedgehog with no looks at all and a cheap clone of me!"

Amy sighed as she stood between the two hedgehog's noisy squabble. "Why don't you guys just cool it for now? We're supposed to be having fun not the complete opposite! C'mon Sonic! Shadow?"

The both hedgehogs then let out both a loud 'humph' as they then turned their backs from each other making the pink hedgie sweat drop.

She quickly regained her cheerfulness and looked up at the clear sky only to be greeted with the bright heat of the sun. Amy looked the other way to get the sun out of her emerald eyes and instantly spotting a rollercoaster almost as high as a skyscraper!

She looked back at the rival hedgehogs and pointed to the rollercoaster. "Hey guys! Let's go ride that huge rollercoaster over there!"

Sonic and Shadow looked at where Amy was pointing at and then stared at each other. Sonic asked in daring tone, "Race ya to the coaster! That is, if you can catch up to me!" He started stretching his legs knowing what Shadow's response will be.

Shadow smirked in interest. "Don't fall behind…"

"Right back at you!" Sonic replied as they then both started to crouch down in a runner's stance. A breeze swept by the calamity in the air and in a blink of an eye; they're 10 feet away from the forgotten Amy.

"Hey wait for me!" as Amy tried to run so she wouldn't fall behind. However, being a slow runner she was, Amy was failing horribly.

"HA! I beat you Shadow! No one can beat me Sonic the hedgehog!" giving a peace sign to Shadow.

"You ignorant fool. I beated you; not the other way around. You might think you won but those are your delusions that you think can do anything." Shadow said in a calm voice but aggravated tone staring at the now pissed Sonic.

A silent enigma filled the space around the two hedgehogs until a voice rang out; breaking the silence between them.

"I finally catched up to you guys!" Amy said stopping and gasping for oxygen.

Sonic and Shadow both started to glare at each other even more as they saw Amy in her tired condition.

"Great job Shadow! Amy's now exhausted from running this whole way because of you!" Sonic said; pointing at Shadow like he committed a crime.

"Me? Tsk Tsk Tsk… and here I thought you would have matured while I was gone. I guess not. Now stop acting like a child and already admit it was your fault faker." Shadow replied at the blue hedgehog.

Amy put a hand on her forehead while just looking at their childish squabble.

"Men…"

Several Hours Later

(Twinkle Park) 5:00 pm

"Are you two done already?" as Amy stared at the rivals still mouthing at each other; not paying attention to her at all.

Amy started to get aggravated as she saw the both hedgehogs not even glancing at her from her last statement…

…Not good…

"It's almost night and we still haven't ridden the roller coaster! Now you guys stop it or I will myself!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs while swinging her piko piko hammer dangerously at the rivals.

Sonic and Shadow immediately stopped their bickering and nodded very fast; terrified of her sudden rage.

Amy smiled at the two happily as she put her piko piko hammer back to wherever she puts it.

"Alrighty then! Let's go! I call shotgun!" Amy said regaining her limitless amount of energy as she sped off to the entrance of the rollercoaster.

Sonic and Shadow sweat dropped while looking at Amy who was starting to fade into a pink blur as she got farther and farther.

That's when it finally hit them…

They were losing site of her!

Both hedgehogs started to run/glide as quickly as they could as they yelled in unison, "Wait up Amy!"

"Yay! You guys made it! For a second I thought I lost you two!" Amy said cheerfully sitting in the front of the roller coaster with Shadow and Sonic right beside her as she sat in between.

"How strange…" Shadow said curiously as he sat in the roller coaster; looking at it strangely as if it was alive.

"What's strange Shadow?" Amy asked to him with Sonic looking at him with the same facial expression the pink hedgehog was giving him. "Yeah Shadow… what's buggin' you?"

"I can't seem to comprehend this snake-like mechanism in what you call a 'rollercoaster'." Shadow replied to the two as inspected it more like a newborn getting his first toy.

Shadow's quills suddenly jumped as he saw the ground beneath him start to disappear beneath him.

Amy started to giggle at Shadow's surprise while saying, "Relax Shadow they're not going to drop us! It's a _floorless _rollercoaster! That means we move with nothing touching our feet! Almost like flying!"

"Flying huh?" Shadow said as the rollercoaster started to move slowly to a high ledge.

"Get ready everybody!" Amy said happily as they finally reached the top of it.

Suddenly, the boosters on the green rollercoaster started to turn on as flames shot out of them as it started to move quickly down the ledge.

The coaster zipped through twists, turns, and loops around the track.

However, Shadow and Sonic still kept bickering through the whole ride!

"Even this coaster goes faster than you!"

"Hmph! You're highly mistaken faker! This is your limit of speed! Not mines!"

"Why you…!" Sonic replied as he angrily kicked the back of the rollercoaster with his foot and Shadow repeating his same method.

Bad move.

Suddenly, the rollercoaster seemed to stop, which oddly stopped Sonic and Shadow's feud.

Then unexpectedly; it immediately started to burst to a faster speed than its normal rate!

Amy squealed in surprise as she felt as if the wind was knocked out of her from the pressure of the suddenly fast rollercoaster.

While trying not to look frustrated from the way the rollercoaster turned and twisted Shadow remarked, "It seems that Sonic's kick somehow caused a malfunction on the rollercoaster to go incredibly fast."

"Me? You did it too!" Sonic replied angrily at Shadow. The only thing he got back in return was a death glare from the black hedgehog.

Amy pushed their faces away from each other with her gloved hands irritated.

"It doesn't matter you two! Now all we need to do is stop the coaster from blowing Twinkle Park right Shadow?" Amy said looking at Shadow.

"Correct… First thing though, we need to get out of this rollercoaster before we do anything else." Shadow said calmly even if his was life was on the line at the moment.

"No problem! Just follow my lead!" Sonic exclaimed loudly as he unbuckled his seat belt from the coaster with Shadow and Amy doing the same.

"Hold on Amy!" Sonic hollered to the pink hedgehog as he grabbed her with both of his arms and jumped off the coaster and Shadow following behind them.

'_Sonic's carrying me! And all it took my hero was a malfunctioned rollercoaster gone crazy…'_Amy thought happily as she let out a heavy sigh when it finally hit her._ 'Wait a minute!'_

They leapt to a distance where Amy could at least be safe from the malfunctioned coaster.

Sonic landed on the ground as he gently put Amy down so she could stand up. Shadow landed right next to them with ease.

Both rival hedgehogs looked at each other silently as they then nodded their heads knowing what they have to do.

"Stay here Amy!" Both hedgehogs exclaimed as they turned to the direction the coaster was headed and started to run/hover over to the rollercoaster to stop before it caused any harm to anyone if it fell off the track.

Amy just stood there staring at both of the hedgehogs seeing them dash over to stop the malfunctioned ride before it destroyed all of Twinkle Park.

Amy only gave a 'humph' as she started to run towards the entrance to the coaster.

"I got to help them out! If I just stay here my darling Sonic might get hurt and I can't let that happen! There must be something I can do too!" Amy yelled confidently while trying to pace herself as she ran to the entrance to maybe find something she can use to help stop it.

Besides, what else can go wrong?

**AN**: And there you have it folks! I've finished my fourth chapter of Until One Day for you. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'll try to start my fifth chapter as soon as possible but this Friday I can't because that's my birthday! WOOT! Anyway, please R&R!


	5. Heroic Mishaps?

**AN:** I seriously hate my school so much right now… with a passion, at least. If only it can just burn to the ground or have a meteor crash right directly at it! Mwahahahaha! Evil! D Anyways, sorry I couldn't have updated WAY more sooner than this, but like I said above, I blame my school even though some random person would just say its my fault I'm not responsible enough. Either way, have fun reading the next chapter of my fan-based story! Pudo!

**Chap. 5: Heroic Mishaps?**

Twinkle Park (7:00 PM)

"I don't even know which button to press for it just to standby!" Amy yelled in aggravation as she made it to the control room of the coaster, in which oddly enough, no one was occupying it.

She looked at all the knobs, switches, and buttons at the room, wondering where the '_off'_ button would be on the coaster.

"I can't believe this thing runs on its own… how amazing; why the heck am I talking all fascinated and stuff! I have to hurry and stop this thing." She told herself in order to keep focused as she pressed one green button which accidentally turned on the intercoms for all of theme parks, strangely enough it would be in a coaster control room.

"Well, at least I could figure out if Sonic and Shadow came up with any ideas yet."

Amy then grabbed unto the microphone as she started to answer, "Sonic! Shadow! Can you hear me?"

Meanwhile…

"All right! We're on the rollercoaster, now all we have to do is-"

But before Sonic could say anymore on his 'brilliant' plan, Shadow hushed the blue hedgehog before he said any more.

"Look, before you say we smash it into a million pieces like you always do, all we have to do is take it somewhere distant and far away from Amy before it goes off course and tries to harm her. Just leave this to me faker," Shadow replied seriously as he sped over to the front of the coaster in order to use chaos control on it.

Sonic couldn't help but twitch his quills again as he shot a menacing glare to the distant, but visible black hedgehog.

"Fine! But I'm doing things my way and that includes destroying this hunk of junk to the scrap yard!" Sonic said triumphantly only to mumble something else as he dashed at sonic speed to the coaster.

"But how the heck did he know I wanted to destroy the coaster? Am I that obvious?"

The blue hedgehog pondered agitatedly at how Shadow knew what he was going to say before he even said it, but quickly brushed it aside only to remain focused on his plan in mind.

That's when both of the hedgehogs both heard Amy's voice over the intercom.

"Sonic! Shadow! Can you hear me?"

Sonic screeched to a halt as he held unto the orange track of the rollercoaster dumbfounded while Shadow managed to get in the last row of the out-of-control coaster a bit confused and shocked at the same time hearing her voice over the intercom.

"Amy?" They both said in unison, wondering how in the world she got in the intercom.

Amy gave a quick sigh of relief she could get to both the male hedgehogs before they might destroy the place only by arguing.

"You guys, I can't think of any way to stop this thing, it looks like it doesn't have an off button!" Amy yelled frantically as she checked again to see if there was any sign of it anywhere.

That's when it finally hit her, maybe she had to 'experiment' with all the buttons and switches to find it. However, unless they had a better idea, maybe she should put that risk on hold for a second.

"Please tell me you guys have thought of something to take it down?" She asked calmly even if it looked like a perfect time to actually panic like a maniac.

She practically crossed her fingers in hope that at least one of them had an idea to at least stop it only if it was by a little bit.

Then the pink hedgehog started to hear responds from both of them only being able to manage to listen to the words "Blow up", "Chaos Control", "Destroy", and "Vanish."

Amy almost nearly fell over even if those were the only words she could've managed to listen to, but she could already interpret the plans they were probably thinking of.

She gave a sudden shudder at the thought if that plan of theirs was put into action as she walked to up to one random button to press after she said, "Well… I'm gonna just try to find something that can stop it, so don't blame me if I press the wrong one!"

Amy started to press, push, and pull at every available lever, switch, and button she could find; hoping at least one of them can stop the mechanical mayhem outside the control room.

"Damn! I better get to the front of this coaster fast," Shadow said angrily as he jumped over to the next row of seats in the coaster with Sonic catching up to the coaster as well.

Shadows gritted his teeth irritated that he probably should've stayed at Amy's apartment and watch the paint dry or something else more calm, but since Amy had to go, he didn't want to leave her alone with someone as careless and knuckle-headed as Sonic. He leaped another row cautiously so he wouldn't lose his balance and fall off.

The black hedgehog looked ahead, smirking; he was almost at the front. Right when he gets to the front of the coaster he'll first throw chaos spears at the inside in order for the emerald to fit inside as he'll then take a chaos emerald out of his shoe. After that's done, he will then use chaos control and transport it into the ocean so it won't do any harm to Amy. He didn't give a bull of what happened to the other people in the park except her, since at least she cared enough to at least **try** to make him feel comfortable.

He took a quick glance at Sonic as he started getting closer to it hoping he'd say back there or else he'll foil his plan and make matters even worse. If he did get close enough, though, he would have to use force to throw him back no matter what the cost.

Sonic couldn't help but feel a bit concerned when he heard Amy say she'll just start pressing anything until it stops.

'_That's almost begging for trouble!' _Sonic thought knowing the only way to keep the pink hedgehog from hurting herself again is to stop the coaster before anything drastic happens, and that includes Shadow trying to make his plan succeed.

Besides, he also couldn't have Shadow be hero because that will scar his reputation as well as his pride; he does not want that to happen!

Sonic, now with new determination burning in his soul jumped up and made a blue gust of wind toward the coaster with his feet and yelling, "Sonic wind!"

After some time pulling levers, pushing switches, and pressing buttons, Amy finally came down to the last two buttons in the whole control room.

"Hhhmmmmm… I guess I'm going to have to do Eeny, minney, miney, moe then!" Amy said cheerfully as she started pointing to one button over the other each second while closing her eyes at the same time.

"Eeny..." Amy started, pointing to the left button, "Meeny…", then the right, "Moe!" she finished as she pushed the left cheerfully thinking that this would be the right one.

Too bad her luck was horrible on that day.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Sonic still kept putting their own plan into action as one tried to it into scrap metal, and the other make it into vanished steel.

However, sirens started to wail very loudly as the rollercoaster suddenly started to vibrate very violently that almost made Shadow fall over if it wasn't for the fortune of holding on to the rail of the coaster.

Then, the speakers of the coaster started to announce, "Self-destruct sequence activated. Please evacuate the proximity of the area in 30 seconds. Coaster will self-destruct in 31 seconds, 30 seconds…"

Sonic gulped nervously as he heard the countdown of the ride as he saw it even shake even more quickly. '_This might be a challenge after all_!' the blue hedgehog smirked in interest but couldn't help and falter the smile a little as well.

The only thing about challenges though was that he could **actually** fail if he's not quick enough.

He was still willing to take that risk, but stopped his barrage on the coaster only to dash to where Shadow currently was.

But this time, he was willing to take this hazard with some assistance as he pouted in annoyance that he might actually need his counter-part's help in this little mission gone wrong.

Shadow grunted in slight pain as he felt something scrape right against his left wrist only to find out it was the rail he was desperately trying to hold on to. Either choosing to afford more scratches like those and fleeing safely and catch up to it again, Shadow chose the first in annoyance.

'_Great… Sonic's rubbing off on me now.' _He thought thinking of how grew to be so stubborn now.

Another scrape lashed at him in the knee, but not as bigger as the one on his wrist; probably by a couple centimeters too.

The black hedgehog took a quick glance back to check if his 'weaker' half was still trying to keep his pathetic plan still going, only in surprise to find him right next to his side, holding out his hand, grinning care freely.

Shadow gave a smirk reassurance as he grabbed unto Sonic's white gloved hand and quickly getting off board the insane coaster, but both still hovering/running.

"You never cease to amaze, faker." Shadow said, not making eye contact.

"Right back at ya!", Sonic quickly replied as they both nodded in approval like almost knowing they can read each other's minds; to combine their plan s and keep Amy away from harm.

"15 seconds, 14 seconds, 13 seconds…" The speakers kept saying as they were starting to run out of time.

"Ready Shadow?" Sonic asked at Shadow as they grabbed unto the rear of the coaster only to see the black hedgehog nod confidently.

"Alright then! Here we go!" Sonic then yelled as he clenched Shadow's hand and threw him unto the front of the coaster at trajectory speed.

Shadow quickly started to form neon gold spears from out of his hands in mid-air as he let go a sudden outburst of them.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled as he precisely got the mark he was aiming for; the wheels to at least slow it down a little. He landed in a split-second back to where Sonic was, as it was now faker's turn to go.

Shadow did the same process Sonic did to him as he threw Sonic like a projectile. Sonic started to create a colossal blue gust of wind with his two feet as he pinpointed the front of the coaster saying, "Sonic wind!"

The coaster impacted with the strong current of Sonic's attack as the front severely got dented enough for the chaos emerald to fit inside it. However, that wasn't the only thing that injured the coaster, but it suddenly started to hover in the air spinning in circles high up from it as the computer still kept its countdown going.

"5 seconds, 4 seconds…"

"Shadow hurry up!" Sonic screamed at his current partner as Sonic landed easily on the tracks of the coaster still running, only to stop.

Shadow leaped up in the air with help of his hover shoes as he suddenly grabbed his chaos emerald and threw it unto the front of the coaster.

"3 seconds…"

Shadow started to fall, but continued his move as he started to yell, "Chaos-!"

"2 seconds…"

"Control!"

"1 sec-"

The chaos emerald that Shadow then started to give off a bright glow as it attached to the amusement ride and suddenly vanished into space, only leaving the emerald to fall right after Shadow.

Shadow caught his chaos emerald in success as he landed somersaulting unto the tracks to where Sonic was.

"Hmph… too easy for me." Shadow said confidently crossing his shoulders as the two of them both saw the coaster give off a gargantuan explosion as it almost looked like fireworks were in space. Everyone in Twinkle Park gaped in amazement as they saw the spectacular display of lights outside their atmosphere, not knowing of what just recently happened.

Sonic gave a sigh of relief feeling relaxed, but feeling so pumped up after what just happened the whole day trying to destroy. He glanced over at Shadow and grinned, but suddenly snorted in laughter as he saw Shadow getting pounced by his #1 fan…

Amy.

Amy walked out of the control room feeling a bit guilty for almost causing the whole amusement park in Station Square to almost turn into rubble.

If she knew that nuclear radioactives powered the rollercoaster she would've been more careful, she probably might've just used her tarot cards if it made it any better!

However, when she got out to see in awe of Sonic and Shadow's successful plan, she squealed in happiness and screamed at the top of her lungs, "All right! We did it! We saved the day! I should go congratulate my Sonic-kun and Shadow!"

Amy ran to where both of the male hedgehogs were in new energy, only to find it difficult which one was Sonic since it was now night and those darn fireworks were hiding their faces.

Amy shrugged and smiled again as she trusted her female intuition and gave a sneak hug to one of the hedgehogs.

"Sonic-kun, I'm so proud of you! You defeated that big, bad rollercoaster just like that! I'm falling in love with you all over again! Let me give you a kiss!"

Amy then gave a slight smooch on the hedgehog's cheek thinking it was Sonic, only to give a gasp of surprise seeing it wasn't him, but Shadow.

Shadow turned around to restrain eye contact from Amy, standing in utter silence; trying to control his crazed blushing on his cheeks as he touched his right cheek where Amy kissed him, but quickly shrugged it off quickly.

Amy looked at the real Sonic, who was rolling around snorting in laughter at this event. Amy couldn't help but feel a bit aggravated as she brought out her hammer, fiercing her grip on it. Its times like these that made her wonder why she did like this guy.

"What's so funny Sonic?" Amy said with an evil glint in her emerald eyes threatening, _you better shut up now if you don't want your life span to be cut in half._

Sonic, catching that infamous glint of his friend, suddenly stood up and started scratching his head worriedly, sweat dropping.

"Oh… Um… Is that Eggman causing havoc in the Mystic Jungle? I better go check it out! See ya Ames!" Sonic said trying to flee from this psychotic pink hedgehog.

"But Sonic, the Mystic Jungle is miles away from here, how can you-?" Amy asked, but was cut off as Sonic seemed to have slipped from her grasp yet again.

"Oh yeah! Take care of Amy won't ya Shadow? See ya next time!" Then Sonic started to become a blue blur as he dashed out of Twinkle Park and out into the city of Station Square.

"Not again! Come back here Sonic-ku…!" Amy yelled holding her hammer only to be stopped by a strong tug on her arm, causing her to fall in mid-air.

"Ow! What was that for?" Amy pouted in a bit of pain, anger, and annoyance as the same arm helped her back up.

She glanced up to see Shadow not having his back turned against her, but directly facing her with the same glaring expression on his face.

"Don't push yourself too hard. You'll regret it." Shadow said coldly as he suddenly let go of her arm and sat down to keep seeing the bright bursts of light in space as if nothing happened.

At first, Amy gripped her hammer angrily for acting so mean all of a sudden, but sighed in defeat knowing she's going to need the energy to chase her dear Sonic again, and the fact that she was tired as well.

She hated the fact that he was right, it made her look as knuckle-headed as Knuckles, as so Sonic told her once.

Amy took a seat right next to Shadow only to see the same things the other hedgehog was looking at. After a couple of minutes, Amy started to feel uneasy right next to Shadow; he hasn't spoken to her the whole time while they were staring at the fireworks. Thinking he was shy, Amy tried to make a conversation with the black hedgehog in hopes of cheering him up.

"Those are pretty fireworks." Amy started and waited for Shadow to reply.

"…"

"Um…Did you know my favorite color is pink? What's yours Shadow?"

"…"

"I like soft ice cream; it tastes good. Why don't we go get some?"

"…"

"I'm in love with Sonic."

"…" Shadow only gave a slight twitch in his ears pretending he didn't care.

"Talk already! You're freaking me out!" Amy said as she tried to slap Shadow upside the head only to be stopped by his own hand with those crimson ruby eyes looking at her emerald ones.

"Just watch the fireworks." Shadow replied solemnly as he stared back up at them again.

Amy gave Shadow a quizzical look, but shrugged. However, she couldn't help but giggle a bit as she calmed down and smiled.

'_Weirdo.'_ She thought happily.

She had a right to think so too, and that's because…

Shadow still didn't let go of her hand!

**AN: **Please forgive me if I didn't update, but please find it in your heart to forgive me. Gomenasai, Anyways, there's still more to this story so I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. And that's it until next update! Don't forget to review!


	6. Just For Fun

**AN: **Alright, since I'm not involving many other characters from the Sonic game in this fic, I actually will in hopes to get more people to like this story. First, though, I wanted to start with Rouge because she kicks ass in stealing things. XD Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**Chap.6 Just for Fun**

Station Square Museum (12:00 PM)

"Almost there…" A female white bat said quietly as she hovered gently unto her desired treasure with a dull rock in her hand. The treasure hunter quickly replaced the two items in quick motion, not even making a sound.

"Gotcha!" She cheerfully squealed as she held a green shard emerald in her white gloved hands and hid it in her treasure bag.

'_That was easy, too **easy**…_' The bat thought as her turquoise eyes keenly moved to the right to see 2 bodyguards accompanied by some local police.

"There she is! Rouge the Bat," yelled one of the injured bodyguards, who was barely conscious from getting throttled by the white anthro. The police took aim at the treasure hunter, telling her to stick her hands up and to let the treasure go.

Rouge only smirked in pride as they were not even a match for her.

She suddenly glided gracefully out of the lasers that would've set off the alarm; for an amateur, at least, and gave a flying kick to a nearby air vent as she dodged bullets trailing her path of flight. Rouge slid into the air vent with ease as she exited out of the museum, but not before at least getting one thing to throw her off of the plan she carefully thought out.

Right as she got out of the air vent, Rouge clumsily fell into a wooden box stuffed with excess bubble wrap with a yelp. Analyzing the situation, Rouge struggled to escape from the crate, but the bubble wrap managed to get its plastic wrapped around one of Rouge's legs. Before she could even loosen the nuisance that kept her from staying stuck here, her last chance of escape was sealed off by a wooden top with a postage stamp.

Knowing that it was useless to get out of the crate now, Rouge only sat patiently in her trap and eavesdropped on her kidnapper who put her in this cramped hellhole.

"Whew! That's the last one! All right, all set up! Okay, you can send the mail now!" A postage man said to his co-worker, at the front of the truck.

"Thanks man! I'll see you later then! Isn't it kind of funny, though, that out of all the places to have a postage store, it's right next to the museum? Hahahaha!" The driver said to his postage friend as he drove off in his mail truck, Rouge banging her head on the crate she was apparently stuck in, and for being so careless to get trapped in such a ridiculous predicament.

* * *

Station Square Museum (12:26 PM) 

Around twenty minutes passed as the police finally were able to disable the alarms with the help of the security guards. They looked outside the window to where Rouge made her escape out of the museum.

"Curses… That's the fifth heist Rouge has pulled. Be sure to inform the authorities to keep a lookout for the thief. U.S. agent or not, make sure she is brought down; Eggman will be displeased when he hears about this." One of the policemen said as he changed from a policeman to an eggbot, thus the rest doing the same.

"Order confirmed," the other eggbots spoke as they saluted to their commanding robot and left in hot pursuit for the bat.

The leader eggbot typed digits unto it's mechanic arm as Dr. Eggman began to project from it. "Doctor Eggman, Rouge the Bat has escaped again. What do we do now?"

At first, Eggman stomped angrily for another failure his creations have brought them with an additional insult to his robot, but then calmed down as he started to rub his mustache in thought.

"If I know that pesky bat, she might be heading to the highly-guarded base where the other piece of the emerald might be, make sure you get everyone to disguise themselves as security guards to keep her from getting it. I will not accept failure this time, understood!? This is the last piece before she completes it, and I might not be able to get it again unless I have to go through the long trouble of getting through **him** again. Now get going!"

The eggbot saluted to its creator with understanding and ran to the nearest exit, only for it to simply trip over a mopped floor, ignoring the fact there was a **CAUTION: WET FLOOR **sign there and crashed into a solid wall.

Eggman shook his head in utter frustration on how he could rely his brilliant plans to such insolent fools. How good the times were when he had such easily-swayed slaves like Rouge and Shadow…

* * *

Amy's Apartment (5:09 AM) 

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! It's finally here! Shadow! Come quick!"

Shadow jumped out of the magenta couch he was sleeping on with a startled, alarmed look on his face as he looked at Amy saying, "Did a trespasser enter? What's the alarm?!"

Amy could only give Shadow, at first, a blank stare, then a malicious cackle, and finally some maniacal laughter with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"…"

Shadow, with a quick instant, grabbed the pink-haired hedgehog by her pajama collar and shook her with a threatening look on his face.

"Who. The. Heck. Are. You?" He asked with a more cold tone than he usually gave.

Amy sweat dropped with a nervous smile on her face as she waved her hands frantically so Shadow can hear her without the intent of killing.

"Shadow! I was kidding! It's me! Amy! Now just let go very easily…"

Shadow obliged and remarked, "Fine, jus-"

Shadow couldn't even finish as the poor guy suddenly felt his face hit the floor with a hard THUD from a very familiar hammer.

Amy put away her hammer back in her hiding spot with a very content smile.

"There, now we're even. But, oh yeah, my mail came today! My mail of LOOOVVEEE!!" Amy yelled once more with hearts fluttering out of her crazily as Shadow gained consciousness and stood up, dusting himself.

Shadow responded with a scowl as he looked at the "mail", a conveniently placed wooden crate near the front door.

"So what's in it?" Shadow asked as he kicked the box with his left foot, a bit curious of the contents inside.

Amy punched the hedgehog's head in disgust as she lectured, "Don't do that! Can't you see the _fragile_ sign on it? You've got to be delicate. Now pass me my crane, please, and I'll show you my box of L. O. V. E!!"

Shadow, feeling a bit angered of getting a rude awakening, thrown to the ground, and punched in the noggin, only shrugged and went in her kitchen to find her steel crane next to the box of corn flakes.

At first, he gave a strange glance at how it looked oddly pink, especially as if it was spray-painted this way, but just shrugged once more and brought it to his very excited friend.

"Yay! Now for the moment of triumph! And LOVE!" Amy screeched in overwhelmed joy as she grabbed the crane, planted it on the top of the wooden box, and with raw, brute strength, yanked the top with one powerful pull.

Shadow and Amy couldn't believe what they saw next.

"My, my, my ,my, who knew Sonic looked so great in sunglasses. What a hunk!" Rouge exclaimed, yet seductively as she started to hover out of Amy's mail with a handful of the shocked girl's photos in her hand.

"Isn't this when we were on ARK? He should definitely dye his fur blonde, I swear-"

"Rouge, get away from my private collection of authentic Sonic pictures! You don't know how much of my time I've spent looking for these!"

Amy grabbed her piko piko once more as she swiped at her batty visitor with rage, almost decapitating the ultimate life form in the process.

"…"

Shadow could only react to the situation by crossing his arms really silently, catching the attention of his winged ally.

"Shadow? Good to see you again. What're you doing with kid? Don't tell me you're a, dare I say it? Freeloader?" Rouge asked her friend as she glided down unto Amy's fuchsia coffee table.

"Why you!" Amy shrieked in anger as she was about to give Rouge a home run out of her apartment and into the stratosphere.

"Wait." Shadow interfered, crimson eyes fixed unto the treasure hunter.

At the start, Amy gave a groan of frustration for not being to take out this broad back to the Stone Age, but subsided in surrender.

"What are you here for Rouge?" Shadow directly asked the bat as she took a short jump off of the coffee table and unto the floor.

"I wanted to see you, hun! Can't get enough of your charming, fun self!" Rouge replied as she blew a kiss to the hedgehog, only to receive the same cold-hearted stare, and an angered, as well as disgusted pink one.

"What? Gosh, does no one take jokes anymore? Sheesh…"

"Now. Rouge."

"Fine, but don't tell anybody," Rouge said with an insulted voice and gave a sigh of embarrassment until she continued, "I fell in after I robbed a piece of the Master Emerald."

Amy couldn't help but gasp in surprise, and giggle a bit of mentally imagining a picture of the great treasure huntress falling in a crate box.

**A CRATE BOX!**

After that was over, Amy then questioned her trespasser, "But, isn't the Master Emerald with Knuckles? Don't tell me you…"

Rouge gave a tiny sweat drop as she scratched her held explaining to her host, "Well, it all started when…"

_Flashback…_

_Two Weeks Ago…_

_Angel Island (4:16 P.M)_

"_Yo cutey."_

"_Whoa! Rouge! What the heck are you doing here? Come to take the emerald? Well, no way! I'm not the same knuckle-head from before, got it?" Knuckles exclaimed as he stood up from his usual sitting spot to guard the Emerald, and into his fighter's position._

_Rouge could only laugh in amusement on how ridiculous this little red ball of violence could be oh so predictable._

"_Slow down there chili pepper. I just wanted to see if you haven't screwed up protecting the silly jewel yet. I also brought REAL food; eating grapes and coconuts all day must be the reason you act so deranged anyways." Rouge replied in a sarcastic tone as she floated down unto the altar where Knuckles stood with his arms crossed, taking the sarcastic joke as an insult._

"_Whatever, what'd you bring?" Knuckles asked, relieved as well as embarrassed that someone would actually would bring him food, and not trouble for a change. _

"_Just some éclairs. Best thing you'll try, I can never get enough of this stuff." Rouge said seductively while taking out the French pastries out of her straw basket made from the finest, uh, straw._

"_What else you brought?" Knuckles then asked as he dug into Rouge's basket with curiosity._

"_Hold it there Knuckle-head. Some of my weapons are there, you shouldn't-" _

_But it was too late. _

_The next thing she knew, Knuckles was fast asleep on the altar's stairs, pastry filling oozing out of his snoring mouth._

"_Not again. This time you got my sleeping powder. Better get the cure…" Rouge mumbled in disappointment of the short "date" she had with her echidna friend. But, before she was about to reach for the formula, a light bulb lit in her head._

_It was tiring work treasure hunting all day, how hard was it to guard a silly jewel for just a couple days? Rouge thought in her mind curiously and glanced at Knuckles, still asleep._

_Poor guy needed a break anyway._

_Rouge walked to the stand where the emerald stood over with such might it almost intimidated her. However, the key word: ALMOST._

_So, hours went by, and before she even knew it, Rouge leaned unto the emerald in boredom, but with such uncontrolled force it pushed the Master Emerald down the steps of the altar, immediately waking her up from her daze._

_She chased after the thing before it ran over her hard-headed friend into road kill, but she couldn't catch up in time._

_Feeling desperate, Rouge could only do the one thing that would save Knuckle's life, yet make hers a bit harder for a bit. _

_She threw one of trademark bat cracker bombs at the green jewel with great accuracy, shattering the emerald into pieces, some of which teleport to different areas when they're shattered._

_Rouge couldn't help but groan in frustration at what she had done to it, and glaring at the peacefully asleep Knuckles, knowing it was his fault, but knew what he would say, so decided to search the fragments before he came to; she didn't need enough stress._

_Seeing as how she knew some were located around the island, she started off in that area, and continued the path of missing emerald pieces to, trusting her intuition._

_She was NEVER bringing that knuckle-head éclairs again!_

_Flashback end…_

"And that's my story. Eggman was somehow able to figure me out that I was looking for the emerald pieces and is now using his robots to prevent me from getting them now. The jerk, he's trying to get it before Knuckles comes to, I suppose. I would do the same thing too. But I'm finally on the last one, I can sense it."

Amy sat with Shadow on the couch , having some early bird breakfast.

Amy finally replied, "I guess that makes some sense, but if Eggman is on this, I should probably help out, that guy is trouble."

Shadow glanced at the pink-haired hedgehog in surprised interest.

"You're doing it on your own?" Shadow asked while sipping a cup of coffee to regain his tired, moody self to his energetic, but still moody self, yet better, somehow.

"No, of course not! You'll be there with me! Besides, I can't count on my blue-spiked husband all the time, he's busy with all those other pesky baddies so he could spend more time with me! I just want to help my precious Sonic, even if it is a bit." Amy said to Shadow, as she stood up to put away her finished bowl of cereal.

Shadow couldn't help but glare at Amy for already deciding for him, but brushed it off a third time on that day.

'_She's twelve,'_ Shadow thought to himself with a smirk. "Sure."

"You guys are gonna help me out? Well, that's a first, I was going to persuade with blackmail, but this works much better!" Rouge squealed in utter joy for her new partners-in-crime.

"Just whatever you do, don't tell anyone about this, okay? Especially the chili pepper, Knuckles, the guy gives me enough problems."

Shadow and Amy both nodded in unison at the deal they made with the bat.

"So what's the game plan?" Amy asked to Rouge, who gave a devious smile that was obviously up to no good.

"Okay, first thing we do is-" Rouge was stating, before getting interrupted by the person who just asked for the answer.

"Can you wait a sec? I gotta put these photos of my beloved Sonic away someplace safe, alright? Be right back!" Amy spoke cheerfully as she dragged her almost-forgotten mail to her room.

Shadow could only respond to this action with a hand on his face as he glanced to the floor thinking to himself;

'_I got woken up at 5 for this?'

* * *

_

**AN:** Dear readers, or at least people who are still reading this fic, I thank you for not giving up on this story. Really, I do. You also may notice I am editing some previous chapters so they can sound more better and less choppy than how I normally write. Other than that, I am so sorry for updating for a long time… I've got no excuse but laziness, so forgive, and, uh, Merry Early Christmas?


End file.
